Just you and Me
by Ritter Sport
Summary: 50 Themes, 50 stories. All about Kanata and Miyu. [Theme 1: Bittersweet: Just shopping ][Sometimes, too much sweetness can get to you. That's why she likes it bittersweet.]
1. Cinnamon

**Title**: Sweet as…

**Notes: **Based more on the manga, than the anime series. Since the characters are more mature and well-rounded, as compared to the anime series. Takes place approximately over a year after Ruu and Wannya left earth.

**Summary: **What type am I? Tell me.

* * *

31 Ice Cream was obscenely expensive, he had to admit. Paying 235 yen **(1)** for an ice cream cone was absurd. Yet, everybody had to make some sacrifices. Right?

'_Right.'_

His gaze shifted momentarily to the other ice cream parlor down the street, he could easily go there and buy twice the ice cream he'd be getting here. **(2)** Turning back to the huge billboard of this month's 'flavor of the month,' he made up his mind.

'_31 Ice Cream it is.'_

235 yen later, with an empty pocket, a _very_ contented 16-year old Saionji Kanata stepped out of 31 Ice Cream, ice cream cone in hand.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

Kanata jolted, stumbled and nearly dropped ('_Thank Kami!')_ his over priced ice cream. Sparing a swift glance at his cone, he turned towards the perpetrator, frowning. "Miyu,"

At 16, the blonde really wasn't that much tall. In fact, she barely reached his shoulders. Barely. But right now, she had the odd feeling she was quite taller than Kanata. Very much taller. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Ice cream?"

Kanata licked the rather tiny ball of cold confection, and stared at her rather darkly. "Yeah, so?"

"I never thought of you as the ice cream type," she said, while watching him lick his treat. She turned towards the huge sign of 31 Ice Cream with a wry smile. "Yet alone at 31 Ice Cream,"

Kanata raised an eyebrow, while thoughtfully liking his ice cream. '_Ice cream type?' _"Ne," he began, eyeing her curiously. "What type am I then?"

Emerald eyes widened, and the blonde blushed as she watched him smirk. '_Cocky idiot_.' "Saa, forget it," Blonde hair billowed in the air as she turned on her heel and began walking down the street. "I'm going home. Mom and dad are probably waiting for me," **_(3)_** '_Yeah right,' _

"Wait," said Kanata, hurrying next to her. "I'll walk you home," He licked his ice cream cone once more.

The blonde looked up ('_Damn he's tall.') _and eyed him blankly. "Don't feel obliged."

"I'm not,"

"Good," Miyu sighed.

_Lick, lick. _

"The temple's on the same street as your house anyway,"

_Lick, lick. _

Miyu felt like hitting herself. Better yet, dumping his stupid (and expensive) ice cream cone on her head. '_Idiot.' _

"And besides," Kanata added. "It's getting late. Girls like you shouldn't be out at this time," He patted her head with his left hand.

Annoyed, she swatted his hand away. "It's 6 in the afternoon,"

"My point exactly,"

_Lick, lick._

Miyu sighed. Shifting her glance from the sidewalk towards Kanata for a brief moment, she wondered why he even bought such an expensive cone of confection. Coming to the conclusion of never really understanding the boy, she turned back to watching the sidewalk. (At the very least, she wont trip.)

"So," Kanata broke into the silence that fell upon them. He licked his ice cream cone once more. "What _type _am I, Miyu?"

'_Not that again,' _thought Miyu as they rounded the corner and left the shopping district. "I don't know," she said honestly. She looked up to him ('_Why am I short!') _and shrugged. "The Rice cakes type – maybe,"

Kanata coughed, somewhat choking on his ice cream – if that were even possible. "Rice cakes?"

Miyu lifted a delicate eyebrow and watched him. "I remember you eating quite a lot of them while I lived with you," she poked him in the stomach playfully.

He swatted her hand away after she poked him. It tickled (not that he would admit it.). "Wannya did make good rice cakes,"

Miyu laughed. "He sure did,"

"Say," Kanata grinned and he licked his slowly non-existent ice cream. "What _type _are you?"

Miyu grinned at him and shrugged. "Guess…" she stared at his ice cream cone for a brief second. "What flavor is that anyway?"

Kanata looked at his cone, which he already had bitten into. "Cinnamon roll swirl," he said. He saw her scrunch up her nose rather cutely ('_Cutely!') _"What?"

"I bet it's too sweet," Miyu looked thoughtful and her nose wrinkled.

"It's not," defended Kanata, somewhat offended. "It's got just the right sweetness plus the great flavor of cinnamon. You don't want to overpower the flavor of cinnamon with sugar!"

Miyu blinked twice, trying to register what he just said. She watched him eat away the last bits of his cone, before grinning wildly. "You really like that, don't you?"

Kanata had the decency to blush, he _did _sound somewhat foolish blurting out a monologue about ice cream. "Saa, what if I do?"

Miyu shrugged. "That's your choice,"

"Anyway," Kanata coughed, changing the subject. "Your type…"

"My type," affirmed the blonde. They continued down the community district, passing by their High School. "What is it?"

"You seem to me," he began, looking somewhat thoughtful. "As the cake type,"

"Cake?" Miyu repeated. "Why?"

"Well," Began Kanata, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "Cakes are sweet," He shrugged.

"Sweet?"

"…and so are you,"

A beat.

Miyu blushed furiously while watching Kanata with huge eyes. '_He did **not **just say that!' _ Her heart, if scientifically possible, skipped a couple of beats. "Thanks…"

He fought of the remainders of his blush. '_Idiot! How can you say something like that? What is this? Some cheesy soap opera!' _He looked down at her and smiled. "No problem,"

Miyu only blushed some more . '_Holy Cow. What's wrong with me?' _

"So," continued Kanata, coughing slightly when his voice sounded a tad bit too strained. "Why don't you like Cinnamon roll swirl ice cream?"

Her blush thankfully died away and she shrugged. "I've never tried it," They were nearing her house, she could see the gates already. "Besides, I don't like Cinnamon rolls. They're too sweet,"

"But the ice cream is better," Kanata admonished, grinning slightly. "You should try it,"

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. I'll try it one of these days,"

They reached the Kouzuki residence. No car in sight. Her parents were not yet home. Typical. Empty cardboard boxes still littered the driveway – remnants of their transfer two months ago.

"Tell me if you'll buy a cone," said Kanata, as they walked up towards the doorstep. "I'd buy one myself,"

Again, green eyes rolled in exasperation while fishing around in her purse for her house keys. "You really like that stuff, don't you?"

Kanata thought his answer over for a moment, while the blonde finally pulled out her keys. "Well," be began. "Not as much as I like cakes,"

Miyu nearly dropped her keys. Blushing furiously, her wide emerald eyes locked with his brown ones. She couldn't really decipher what he was thinking, since they looked rather serious. '_Serious!' _ Again, her heart skipped a beat. Heart attack, look out.

Nobody really knew what possessed him. Or what drug he had taken (Cinnamon roll swirl!), but he did it anyway.

He kissed her.

Just a quick one anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he pulled away, smirking in satisfaction at her reaction.

Beat red, and nodding dumbly, she watched Kanata walk down the drive way and then disappear behind their gate. Blinking, she touched her lips. He kissed her.

Liking her lips, Miyu smiled.

Maybe, she did like Cinnamon after all.

* * *

Footnotes:

_1. 31 Ice Cream was obscenely expensive, he had to admit. Paying 235 yen – _31 Ice Cream is a popular Ice Cream parlor in Japan. And quite expensive. It's said that a regular cone costs approximately 250 yen. 31 Ice Cream is affiliated to Baskin Robbins (or better yet, it IS Baskin Robbins)

_2. He could easily go there and buy twice the ice cream he'd be getting here._ – Compared to 31 Ice Cream, you can the same ice cream of a different brand for just 100 yen. Which would you prefer, 250 yen kind or the 100 yen kind? shrugs

3. "_I'm going home. Mom and dad are probably waiting for me," _– Since this is based on the Manga, after Miyu's parents accomplished their job at NASA, they bought a house that's in the vicinity of Saionji temple.


	2. Bittersweet

**Title**: Just shopping…

**Notes: **Based more on the manga, than the anime series. Since the characters are more mature and well-rounded, as compared to the anime series. Takes place approximately over a year after Ruu and Wannya left earth.

**Summary: **Too much sweetness can get to you. That's why she likes it bittersweet.

* * *

"Shopping?"

Miyu jumped slightly, nearly dropping her shopping basket. Turning around sharply (too sharply), she came face-to-face with Kanata. And literally, face-to-face. Miyu blushed at the inhumane close proximity they had.

Kanata only smirked.

The blonde pulled herself away from him upon seeing him smirk. '_Cocky little –' _She frowned at him and straightened herself. "Of course," she simpered. "What else would I do here?"

Kanata shrugged and picked up his own (already filled) blue shopping basket. "How should I know?"

Miyu made a face before turning back to the task at hand. Looking down at her shopping list, she tried to find the next item. '_Pot noodles,' _thought the blonde, while looking up and trying to find the specific brand of instant ramen her mother wanted. She sighed when she felt eyes burning into the back of her head. "Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

Kanata smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "No,"

Looking over her shoulder, she eyed him skeptically. "Aren't you going to pay for those?" She looked at his shopping basket briefly.

"Later,"

Hanging her head in defeat, she obviously wont loose him anytime soon. Turning back to the shelf filled with instant ramen, she smiled upon spotting the Pot Noodles. Grabbing four cups, she dumped them into her basket.

"Where to next?" asked Kanata, as they walked out of the 'Noodle' aisle.

Miyu looked up from her list, and eyed him yet again questioningly. "Are you following me?"

The brown haired teen shrugged and adjusted his hold on his basket. "I figured you might need some help,"

Miyu stared at him, once again trying to figure him out (which obviously, she was constantly failing at.) before smiling at him. "Okay. Thanks,"

They entered the condiments aisle and Miyu quickly spotted Kikkoman soy sauce on the top shelf. Walking up to the shelf, she reached out and tried to grab one of the bottles. To no use. She was too damn short. '_Why am I so short!' _

"Here,"

He leaned over her, just a bit, brushing up against her shoulder and her hand and grabbed the bottle. Standing right behind her (and in her personal space, if she might add), he handed her the bottle.

Once again blushing, Miyu took it and placed it in her basket. She sidestepped him rather quickly and thanked him. "Thank you,"

Kanata blinked at her sudden movement (and perhaps, change of body proximity) and nodded. "No problem," He then grinned playfully and patted her head. "You're just too short,"

Frowning, she swatted his hand away. "Will you cut it out with the head patting!" she snapped. With a huff, she grabbed her basket. "I'm not a dog for Kami's sake!" And with that, she stomped out of the aisle.

With a hand stuffed into his pocket, Kanata watched her round the corner and disappear into the next aisle. "Cute," he mumbled, before picking up his basket and following her.

After passing several aisles with no sign of Miyu, he finally found her entering the candy aisle. "Hey," he called out, picking up his pace and quickly following her. He faintly wondered if she was angry at the 'short' comment he made.

"Which one do you like better?" asked Miyu suddenly, holding up two packs of Pocky. Chocolate and Strawberry.

Kanata stood next to her and scratched his head, surprised at her question. "Chocolate," he shrugged. He watched her nod her head and dump the red Pocky box into her basket. **(1) **

Miyu moved down the aisle, ready to head over to the cash register when something caught her eye. Rather, a black box. Smiling to herself, she placed her basket on the ground and picked up the box.

"Bitter chocolate?"

Miyu looked up from staring at the Dars Bitter Chocolate **(2)** box and stared at Kanata. "Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to say something remotely offending towards her choice of confection. ('_If he so much says something about getting fat—')_

"I though you liked cakes," he said, while plucking the box from her hands. He stared at the inscription before dropping it into her basket. He picked up her basket – much to her surprise (and perhaps, his own.)

Miyu blinked, trying to register what just happened. She watched him slowly walk out of the aisle. With the faintest hint of a blush, the blonde hurried alongside him. "Hey," she pouted. "I didn't say I liked cakes. **You **did," (3)

He cast her a sideway glance. "That I did. I still like 'em,"

Miyu blushed at the insinuation (well, she assumed anyway). "Well," she began, somewhat flustered. They neared on of the registers. "I happen to like bitter chocolate," She smiled slightly. "Dars is the best bittersweet chocolate around,"

Kanata shrugged.

Miyu frowned and wrinkled her nose. "I sound just like you and your obsession with ice cream,"

"I'm not that bad," frowned Kanata, while he placed his and Miyu's basket on the ground. He shoved hers in front of his own, making her come first.

Miyu looked over her shoulder and gave him a wry look. "You're kidding right?"

Kanata shrugged. He lightly pushed her forward, as the line started to move. "Move it,"

The blonde stuck her tongue out and with her foot, shoved her basket forward. "Don't push me,"

Kanata in turn, did the mature thing to do, and returned the favor by sticking out his own tongue out briefly. "Hn," His gaze landed on the Dars box. "So," he began, his gaze switching to the back of Miyu's head. "Does that mean you don't like cakes anymore?"

Miyu picked up her basket, as it was now her turn, and began to place her items on the conveyor belt. "I like cakes," she answered. She looked at him briefly before continuing. "But, I guess, too much sweets can get to you. So I like things bittersweet at times," She smiled.

Kanata smiled. Moving forward, he picked out the last item out of her basket. Dars Bitter Chocolate. "I guess," he said, placing the box onto the conveyor belt. "I could try bitter chocolate once in a while as well,"

* * *

Footnotes:

_1. red Pocky box – _Pocky is a popular snack in Japan. Pocky is an unsalted pretzels stick that is coated with chocolate (or any other flavor that is now available on the market.). It's rather yummy.

_2. Dars Bitter Chocolate – _It's an actual brand. What's there to explain? Well, it's bitter chocolate. It costs a 1.25 dollars, which would be around 120 yen. If the exchange rate is right.

3. "_I didn't say I liked cakes. **You **did," ­_– reference to "Cinnamon". I'm not sure if I'm planning to always have the stories interconnected with each other. Please bear in mind that these are one shots and can stand on their own. So future stories may be different in nature, setting, character age and whatnots.

Author's Note: I should remind all of you that Miyu's favorite snack is Custard Purin, which is a type of flan of some sorts.


End file.
